Aren't You A Bit Young To Be A Doctor'
by Ruthibobs
Summary: The Doctor becomes human and is a teacher at a school, where one of the girls seems to be acting a bit strange. In fact, she's soon acting just like a Time Lord...


**OK, Disclaimer. I wish I owned Doctor Who, cause then it would be on every week, not just for 13 weeks a series. Unfortunately, I don't. Which means there also isn't half as much fluff and flirting as I'd like, seeing as I am a big Amy/Doctor fan :) So, I don't own a few things, but they're easy to guess.**

* * *

Laughing and chattering, the pupils of St. Celia's filed into the hall. They were all fairly ordinary teenagers: pushing, shoving and making as much noise as possible. It was the first day back after Summer and they were all glad to see their friends again.

Finally, they were all sat down and quietish. Standing, the headmistress, Miss J. Jackson, walked over to the microphone and smiled at the pupils.

"Good morning and welcome to yet another year of school. Now, I'm sure you're all very excited to be back at school and are all going to do your best this year, aren't you." She directed this last bit at a group of boys sat near the back, talking and paying her no attention whatsoever. "Well, we have a few new members of staff this year. As you're all aware, Mr. Fuller retired before summer, leaving us with the post of Physics, History and PE teacher to fill. Thankfully, we seem to have found the perfect man for the job, Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith, would you like to say anything?"

Turning, she looked at the man sat on the chair behind her. He leapt to his feet and strode forward.

"Hello," he said, smiling at everyone. "I'm the new guy around, please be nice. I'm looking forward to teaching you all everything I know, which is mostly quite interesting. Also, a small request. If any of you ever see anything weird, anything that really doesn't fit, please let me know. That would be most useful. Anyway, I'll see you in your first lesson. Bye." He waved to the students before sitting down again. He didn't know why he needed to know about weird things, he just did. Ah well, Amy would have her reasons for forcing him to take this job and ask for weird info. Even if she wouldn't tell them just yet.

Amy was standing at the back of the hall, watching everything carefully. She saw the boys messing around, the girls plaiting each others hair, the gossips over in one corner. Everything. So she didn't miss her. The girl. She was sat in the middle of the hall, alone. There was a large gap around her and she wasn't looking at anyone. In fact, she seemed to be staring into space, thinking. Amy smiled. Could she have found what she was looking for so quickly?

Just then, Miss Jackson dismissed the students. As they wandered out, Amy saw a tall girl run over the loner and hug her, before they walked out talking. Amy sighed. Clearly things weren't going to be simple this time.

* * *

"God, how many new teachers are they planning on palming off on us?" Ella asked, as she walked out of the hall with Sophia. "This is the tenth in 2010."

Sophia smiled. She never said much out loud, but when she did speak everyone listened. She wasn't sure she liked it, and sometimes she wanted to go back to being just plan old Sophia Carmen again, but since she'd changed things had got better for her. Her parents were less strict with her and she knew so many new things. Like how to travel through space. And maybe even time...

On the bad side though she'd lost her friends. They'd all decided she was weird now and had abandoned her for some other girl she'd never even met. But she was fine with that. She was used to being on her own. Eventually there was only Ella. Ella Mattison, the girl she'd sworn never to fall out with. The only girl who hadn't given up on her.

"Soph, are you listening?"

Damn. She'd done it again, drifting away until she no longer heard the people around her. That was one of the many reasons she now spent most of her life alone. People always decided she was ignoring them, at which point they drifted away, never to be heard from again. Well, until decades later, when they'd just appear out of the blue.

"So, my first lesson with the new guy is this afternoon. PE." Ella groaned. "What about you? You're taking all three, aren't you?"

"Yes," Sophia said quietly. "My first lesson today is Physics. I've got History this afternoon."

"How do you do that?" Ella asked. In one of her hands was a timetable, crumpled up after only a few minutes of being held. "You take one glance and can remember it all." She sighed again. "It's just not fair."

"Life's not fair, ladies, in the same way hat I'm not going to be fair if you don't hurry off to class, right now." They both jumped and looked up at Miss Jackson. "Go on, you don't want to be late," she urged, smiling as they hurried off.

They made an odd pair, she thought, heading over to her office. Ella was so tall and well built, whereas Sophia was such a tiny girl, in every way. She'd been worried when Sophia had started always being on her own, but Ella had soon taken her under her wing and she was becoming more confident.

'She'll never be as confident as she was,' she thought sadly, thinking about the accident that had changed the poor girl's life. 'But at least she's coping...'

* * *

Mr. Smith strode into the classroom, beaming at everyone inside.

"Physics!" he shouted, chucking his bag on the floor. "God, I hated it at your age, but once you're older, the things you can do are just amazing! So, stick with it. Don't give up. Register!" Reaching into his bag, he rooted around and soon he was bringing out his teacher's planner. "Now, Benjamin Archer?" he called out, looking round.

"Here, sir," a boy answered, slouching at his desk.

"Now, now, Benjamin, sit up! You'll get a bad back sat like that for two long. OK, so, do you prefer Ben, Benji, or Benjamin?"

"Ben, sir," the boy muttered.

"Good, just so I know," the teacher replied, scrawling it next to the boy's name. "Next up is... Sophia Carmen." No answer. "Sophia?" Mr. Smith lifted his head, looking round. "No Sophia?"

"Good thing, too," Ben muttered. "Weirdo." Mr. Smith caught his eye and the boy glanced down, blushing.

"I'm here, sir," a quiet voice whispered. Mr. Smith span round and smiled broadly at the girl stood in the doorway. Noticing her red hair, he felt jealous once again. Why did he have to have floppy brown hair when he could have a glorious red head?

"Hello, Sophia, choose a seat," he said finally, before continuing with the register.

When it was finally finished, he turned round to the board and wrote their first topic on it.

'The Big Bang'

"Right, this is supposed to be the last thing you study before your exam, but I'm looking to shake things up a bit." Mr. Smith pushed his hair back off his face and looked round the class. "What do you know about the Big Bang?"

Sophia's hand went straight up in the air.

"Yes, Sophia?"

"Basically, there was loads of energy in a small space and the pressure got too much and it exploded outwards - the Big Bang - and created the Universe." She rattled it off really quickly.

"OK then, what about red shift?"

"Red shift is seen when a galaxy is moving away from you, and blue shift when the galaxy is moving towards you. Just like the planet Gallifrey was moving away from us, before it burnt, and the galaxy Fjakkla Injama is moving towards us on a collision course." Suddenly she gasped. "I wasn't meant to tell you that." She burst into tears.

"Freak," Ben said, glaring at her. "Why can't you just be normal for once?"

"Ben, that's enough," Mr. Smith snapped. "Now then, there's no way that's true, so we're not in any danger. Over active imagination, I'd guess. So, go see Nurse Pond, who I'm sure will have something to help. I'll talk to you about the work later. Though you do seem to know it all." He winked at her to show he was joking. Smiling slightly, she hopped down off her stool and headed out.

Once she was a few corridors away, she leant against the wall and started crying properly. Everything just seemed to be going wrong today...

* * *

**Anyone guessed who Mr. Smith is yet? Not difficult is it. Please review, it's what keeps me going when I feel like giving up. And, if not enough people review, I'll give up altogether and the finished stories shall never be posted.**


End file.
